yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 027
"To Each His Own Battle!!" is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on July 21, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary A weary Industrial Illusions suit lifts up a phone, video calling Mr. Saruwatari, who asks what's going on down there, and if they found them. The unconscious bodies of five more guards litter the hallway where the suit is, and he explains that they couldn't stop them before passing out himself, attempting to warn Saruwatari. Saruwatari shouts into the phone, but is warned by three other suits that someone is using the elevator. Jonouchi and Honda each land a punch as the elevator doors open, knocking out one of the guards. As the guards body crashes to the ground, Saruwatari recognizes his old enemies, and Jonouchi cracks his knuckles, asking if they're going to get in his way too. As he knocks down one man and kicks Saruwatari in the chin, Honda asks Mokuba which they they go. Mokuba, still holding his hacking device, directs them, and Honda yells at Jonouchi to stop beating up dudes - the exit's this way. Jonouchi is a little annoyed they didn't tell him earlier, and flees with the guards on his tail, forcing him to turn and kick them to the ground. Saruwatari yells that they can't let them reach the Duel Ring Server, and orders his men after them. Jonouchi muses that he's been Dueling for so long that it's been a while since he's been in an actual fight, though he thinks that Yugi is winning his way up by Dueling, isn't he? Unfortunately, his thoughts couldn't be further from the truth, as Yugi looks in horror at Gekko, who sinks to his knees, having lost the duel to Richie. Richie chuckles, and tells Gekko that he wins. Gritting his teeth, Gekko looks up at Richie, who explains that he was in too much of a hurry to win, which was why he lost. The scene flashes back to where it left off at the end of the previous chapter before the flash of light. Gekkos had attacked with his "Boomerang Elf" and "Angel 07," thinking that Richie would let them pass. Richie activated a Trap Card, "Dazzling Radiance," the Trap that caused the glare of light from the previous chapter, which Richie explains will dazzle Gekko's monsters and cause them to attack one another, with "Boomerang Elf" ending up on Richie's field, though the excess damage will still go to Gekko. Yugi is horrified, but Gekko activated his own Trap, "Amulet of Affection" to reduce the damage to zero. However, instead of hitting "Boomerang Elf," "Angel 07's" "Angel Beam Buster" hits Richie, reducing his Life Points to 600. Gekko is shocked that Richie ended up getting hit, and Richie explains that he activated "Grazing Bullet," causing the attack of the monster standing in front of each player to attack that player. Then "Boomerang Elf's" boomerang hits Gekko, reducing his Life Points to zero. Yugi walks up to Gekko in shock and tries to console him, and Richie comments that Gekko wasn't Dueling the way he normally was, otherwise he'd have countered the move. The reason he didn't was because, unlike the other orphans, Gekko still has his brother. Gekko is shocked, and Richie explains that his desire to save Yako made him act without thinking. Yugi refuses to believe it, asking if Gekko lost because he cared about his only brother? How is that different from Richie, who is fighting for Pegasus? Richie explains that he fights for Pegasus, but not to protect him like Gekko was for Yako. When he was a kid, his world was dirt and trash, and he crawled in the slime like he wasn't even alive. The one who taught him to live - as a Duelist - was Pegasus (a flashback shows a younger Richie being given his deck by Pegasus). He declares that Pegasus gave him his life, so he's fighting to give him back his. This was a Duel of wills. He turns to leave, declaring that he's not some spoiled kid who's scared of losing. Yugi yells at him to wait, and Richie turns, asking if Yugi remembers his promise. He agreed to have Gekko fight for him, and he lost. This is as far as he goes. Yugi freezes up, and Gekko begins to cry, tears hitting the floor. Yugi cries for Richie to wait, but Richie leaves, closing the door behind him. Gekko screams in frustration, burying his hands in his hair, and apologizes. It's all his fault. He's so sorry. Yugi looks at him in horror and runs to the door, begging someone to open the door. They have to get to Yako. IF they don't, he won't be able to save Anzu... He screams "Nooooo!!!" as tears form in his eyes. Richie walks down the hallway, and an Industrial Illusions suit congratulates him. Richie simply replies "Yeah..." before asking what the situation is like. The suit states that, according to Yako, the final Phase of the Project is about to begin. Richie is surprised, but the suit admits that there's a slight problem. Mokuba Kaiba and the Duelist Jonouchi have teamed up, and appear to be heading to the Duel Ring Server. Richie is furious that they can't stop them, and decides to deal with it himself, asking where they are. Up on a walkway, Bandit Keith overhears them, and he grins, before leaping off the balcony two floors up with a Duel Disk on his arm. Richie appears to notice him, but Keith punches him across the face and sends him flying, telling him to take that. The suit yells his master's name as Richie is thrown across the ground. Bandit Keith thanks him for the favour, claiming that it's payback for before, before breaking out on coarse laughter. Richie, being tended to by the suit angrily calls Bandit Keith a lousy old man. He just had to do it, didn't he? He lashes out with a kick from the floor, but Keith dodges with ease, and Richie angrily yells that Keith is nothing more than a guinea pig for Pegasus's summoning. Does he want to go back to being a corpse? Swearing, Keith asks who cares about their experiments. The reason he's alive right now, is so that he can get revenge on the people who made a fool out of him, and now that one of them is out of the picture, he's got one target left - Jonouchi. No way is he giving him to Richie. He grins, admitting that he just got back to this world, and isn't used to all the new game rules yet. This time, Richie's his guinea pig. As Richie gets up, pushing the suit away, Bandit Keith tells Richie Merced to prepare to Duel. Featured Duel: Gekko Tenma vs. Richie Merced Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 9: Gekko Gekko attacks directly with "Angel 07" and "Boomerang Elf", but Richie activates his face-down "Dazzling Radiance", taking control of "Boomerang Elf", who immediately becomes the attack target of "Angel 07". Gekko activates his face-down "Amulet of Affection", equipping it to "Boomerang Elf", meaning he will take no Battle Damage from battles involving it. Richie activates his face-down "Grazing Bullet", inflicting damage to both players equal to the ATK of "Angel 07" (Richie 3100 → 600, Gekko 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters